


[Podfic of] brian kang's 5 step plan for getting over a boy

by knight_tracer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: there's no perfect recipe for getting over someone, but jae will be damned if he doesn't try to make one. or rather, if he and brian don't try. well, if brian doesn't try. they're working on it.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] brian kang's 5 step plan for getting over a boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [brian kang's 5 step plan for getting over a boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825297) by [wishingswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingswell/pseuds/wishingswell). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins. 
> 
> General disclaimer: I don't speak Korean and used a few youtube videos to get the Korean as accurate as possible.

**Podfic Length:** 1:19:16  
**Download Links:** [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Brian%20Kang's%205%20Step%20Plan.mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Brian%20Kang's%205%20Step%20Plan.m4b)


End file.
